COMEBACK MY LOVE
by A0404
Summary: Apa jadinya jika luka yang dulu kembali lagi?\\\\ " Aku menunggumu sampai akupun lupa kalau aku sedang menunggu"-baekhyun\\\ "bersiaplah Bee , aku akan kembali"-yeollie \\\chanbaek, kaisoo, hunhan exo -yaoi
1. Chapter 1

COMEBACK MY LOVE

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Judul : COMEBACK MY LOVE

Genre : Yaoi,romance,etc.

Cast : EXO

Author : A0404

Semoga cingudeul sekalian terhibur ,untuk para silence rider it's okey selamat membaca juga yaaaa,maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai, masih new bee soalnya kekeke

HAPPY READING CINGUDEUL !

=========COMEBACK MY LOVE=========

Di kelas ...

"Baek ! Baek... Baekhyunah"panggil seraya berbisik

memanggil teman sebangkunya,yang di panggil bukannya mengalihkan pandangannya

malah fokus,entah apa yang dilamunkannya,akhirnya diapun mencubit teman sebangkunya ini yang telah membuatnya kesal .

"AAAUHHH SHHH sssakit,Soo'' ucapnya lirih baru tersadar dari dunia khayalnya yang di cubit hanya mengusap kecil tangannya merasakan sakit akhibat cubitan kecil sahabatnya ini,

"ada apa , sakit sekali kau tahu?" tanyanya kepada soo sahabatnya ini.

"habis nya kau hanya melamun saja,dari tadi aku panggil panggil"ucapnya kesal kepada kyungsoo khawatir kepada sahabatnya ini,sudah setahun ini sahabatnya hanya melamun saja.

"mianhae soo,a a ku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja" kyungsoo tidak tahu, permasalahan apa yang dihadapi sahabat nya ini, sebagai sahabatnya kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat perihatin akan sahabatnya itu.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berbunyi

Serentak mendengar bel berbunyi satu sekolah pun menjadi hening,menandakan jam pelajaran sudah mau mulai.

Tuk tuk tuk

Terdengar suara hentakkan langkah kaki di koridor sekolah dan seketika terhenti tepat diruang kelas 2-c .

pintu kelaspun telah terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan tentunya

"selamat pagi ~"ucap laki-laki berbadan tinggi dengan stelan seisi kelaspun menjadi hening menatap laki-laki itu mereka bingung dengan kedatangan laki-laki itu.

"maaf mengganggu waktu kalian semua,saya disini ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian semua"ucap laki-laki itu,dan memandang seluruh isi kelas dan tepat sasaran memandang kearah satu titik seraya menyeringankan bibir nya.

yang dipandangpun menjadi diam seketika

"baekhyuna b..bbukankah?dia itu..."tanya kyungsoo kepada baekhyun,yang sejak tadi sudah tak bergeming melihat laki-laki di depan kelasnya itu.

"Chanyeol ~"ucap baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersama sama .

"nama saya park chanyeol,mulai hari ini saya walikelas 2-c"ucapnya tegas,sontak seisi kelas kaget dan tentunya ada saja yang sangat senang ,lihat saja siswi siswi kelas ini,memandang songsaengnim baru itu dengan wajah berbinar karena mungkin mereka senang memiliki walikelas setampan kyungsoo hanya memandang sahabatnya baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"baekhyu kasihan sekali dirimu"lirih kyungsoo dalam hatinya

.

.

..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Comeback MY LOVE

Bab 2

.

.

.

Judul : COMEBACK MY LOVE

Genre: Yaoi, romance, dll.

Cast: EXO

Penulis: A0404

Semoga cingudeul sekalian terhibur ,untuk para silence rider it's okey selamat membaca juga yaaaa,maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai, masih new bee soalnya kekeke

SELAMAT MEMBACA CINGUDEUL!

========= Comeback MY LOVE =========

"nama saya park chanyeol,mulai hari ini saya walikelas 2-c"ucapnya tegas,sontak seisi kelas kaget dan tentunya ada saja yang sangat senang ,lihat saja siswi siswi kelas ini,memandang songsaengnim baru itu dengan wajah berbinar karena mungkin mereka senang memiliki walikelas setampan kyungsoo hanya memandang sahabatnya baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"baekhyun kasihan sekali dirimu"lirih kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

_comeback MY love_

"baiklah anak-anak kita mulai belajarnya"

Songsaengnim baru itu memulai pelajaran dihari pertamanya murid terlihat sangat semangat mengikuti pelajaran park dua namja munyil di belakang,mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"jadi datangnya cahaya matahari disuatu daerah lebih tegak,maka panas disuatu daerah bla bla bla" jelas park songsaeng kepada semua dan tak terasa pelajaran hari ini hampir usai.

"baik anak anak kalian kerjakkan bab 5 hal 123 besok dikumpulkan,"ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan berbunyinya bel penanda waktu telah hal ini adalah hal yang ditunggu semua murid waktunya pulang.

tettttttttttt

Mendengar bunyi bel sontak membuat anak anak segera berhamburan keluar kelas dan ruangan kelas berubah menjadi sepi hanya ada 3 manusia ciptaan tuhan dan namja bermata owl terus saja memandang dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah namja tinggi yang tak lain park songsaeng .

"kapan kau kembali?" tanya soo memecahkan keheningan

"hoho uri kyungie kenapa jadi tidak sopan pada hyungmu ini,hmm?"ucap park songsaeng seraya menghampir kyung soo dan baekhyun yang masih terdiam di bangku mereka.

"sudahlah ,hyung aku tak suka berbasa basi,untuk apa kau kembali ke korea?"

"baiklah kalau begitu ,ternyata kau masih sama ya soo,kau masih uri dongsaeng yang manis dan pemarah"

"tak usah banyak bicara hyung"

"sebulan lalu aku kembali dan kenapa aku disini tentunya aku mengajar kalian"ucapnya kepada kyungsoo tapi arah pandang park songsaeng mengintimindasi baekhyun padahal ia sedang bicara kepada kyungsoo dan baekhyun jangan ditanya ia hanya mampu tertunduk .

"sejak kapan kau pandai berbohong hyung ,katakan untuk apa kau kembali kekorea?"tentu saja soo tidak percaya begitu saja alasan hyungnya ini kembali

"kau tau kyung ,aku kembali karena ingin mengambil sesuatu yang sangat penting,bukan begitu bee ah aku salah kau tak suka dipanggil seperti itu ,bukan begitu baekhyun chagi"seraya mengkerlikkan mata kearah baekhyun.

"dasar nappeun ,kaja baekhyun tinggalkan namja psikopat ini"soo sudah menarik tangan baekhyun agar menjauh dari chanyeol.

"hahahha ~ nae dongsaeng sungguh manis hahaah"tawa chanyeol memecah keheningan ruang kelas setelah di tinggal dua namja cantik tersebut.

_comeback love_

skipp

Chanyeol pov

Akhirnya aku kembali ke korea ,sudah berapa lama ya aku pergi ya mungkin 4 tahun melihatnya kembali ,dia berubah menjadi semakin cantik tak bisa berdiam diri ,aku ingin membuat kejutan langsung menyambar jaket kulit kesayanganku dan hendak pergi kesuatu tempat.

author pov

Dilain sisi baekhyun sangat takut dan gelisa memikirkan kembalinya chanyeol ke dalam kehidupnya ,entah apa yang di khawatirkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pov

Kenapa?disaat aku sudah hampir menata hidupku kembali kau datang lagi bisakah aku hidup dengan tenang. "aku takut"yang bisa aku lakukkan hanya menghela nafas dalam dalam ,Seraya memeluk lututku sendiri ,berusaha mencari perlindungan dengan pelukkanku terus mengingat mimpi buruk itu.

Lebih baik aku berendam air hangat ,sepertinya akan sedikit berkurang beban ku ini.

skipp

1,2 jam kira kira baekhyun berada didalam kamar mandi

Sepertinya aku tertidur didalam bathtub ,sudah jam 10 malam keluar dari kamar mandi .

"bee ,lama sekali kau mandinya"

deg

Suara itu ?suara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih yaa yang sudah nungguin ff jelekku .maaf masih banyak typo dan kata kata yang kurang tepat


End file.
